


Love, Peter.

by annas



Category: Deadpool (2016), Love Simon - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Coming Out, Don't need to have read the book, Flash is Martin, High School AU, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, M/M, Michelle is Leah, Ned is Nick, No age difference, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter is Simon, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Scars, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Superfamily, Wade is blue, Wade is in high school, badass Michelle, gay themes, rating may increase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annas/pseuds/annas
Summary: The Love, Simon/ Simon vs the Homosapiens Agenda AU that no one asked for.Spider-Man is happily pursuing a relationship with the masked mercenary Deadpool, online and through their meetings as their alter-egos. The catch? Peter Parker on the other hand, is still firmly in the closet and has no idea who the man behind the mask is. When someone gets a hold of Peter's emails however, he's tangled into a web of blackmail.One thing that's certain; this a story that can't wait to come out.





	1. Flash Thompson is an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is an idea you like and is worth continuing!

Flash's tone is so subtle that, at first Peter doesn't even know he's being blackmailed.

"Listen Parker, it is okay... I know." Peter frowns back at him, totally oblivious.

"What do you want, Flash?"

He's got this unbearable smarminess about him that curls his lip, whilst he reigns in the urge to let slip of whatever he's been insinuating.

"You left your emails open."

Peter's inside flush ice cold. This can't be happening. Like this seriously, cannot be happening. He could have used an encrypted server. In fact there are a hundred ways he could have been more careful.

He crunches his back teeth together, feigning the best expression of unmoved confidence he can.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He bites, swirling his chair round back round to face his computer.

The hairs on his Peter's arms prickle as Flash follows, quieting his voice to the volume of the library and moving his arm so that Peter is cornered against the wall.

"I know you're gay, Parker. It's okay, my brother is."

Jesus. Just hearing it out loud is enough to send to Peter into a literal gay panic. It's not like he's not okay with it. He's more than okay with it in fact. It's just...there are a lot of reasons not to tell anyone. Starting with the fact that telling everyone he's gay just opens up a can of worms that he's just not ready to open.

“Okay…” Peter says, slowly, his brain spinning into gears. So he’s gay, so what? Uncomfortably caught under Flash’s thumb, he blinks back stoically, never once looking away from his imposing stare. Finally, Flash drops back into his chair with a superior smile that's so unashamedly patronising that it shoots rage through Peter’s body. Why Flash, of all people? Years of competition culminating in this - the moment Flash gets to finally crush him. No way is he going to beg for this.

“You’re friends with Michelle, aren’t you.”

Well, he was not expecting that.

"Yes." He snaps "What about her?"

He can’t help but instinctively curl his hand into a ball at the mention of her name.

“She’s your partner for Academic Decathlon, right?” Wow, this is getting creepy.

“Right.” Peter practically growls. He’s not sure where this going, but there isn’t a inch of him that likes it.

"I want her to be my partner."

"No!" Peter bickers back immediately.

They've been practicing every spare minute of the day for weeks! No way in hell is he going to let Flash bully Peter into getting MJ to be his partner. 

Besides, MJ can't stand Flash. In fact, the look of repulsion she gives him whenever he speaks to her is downright fantastic. 

At that, Flash leans back further into his seat and just smiles back at Peter.

Oh, he's being blackmailed.

He's always thought Flash was an ass, but he's suspended in absolute disbelief at the realisation of how much of a shitty person he actually is. Stuttering, Peter gapes in disbelief before pressing his lips into a thin line.

"I'm not doing anything Flash, you don't have any proof."

"I have screenshots."

Fuck. The list of profanities that he's mentally screaming in his head just goes on and on and on. He can feel his skin prickling pink and then flush with a burning heat.

This is so bad; so extraordinarily fucked that he's sure his chest collapses into his stomach as his eyes burn into Flash's.

Swallowing, Peter blinks his eyes clear, utterly resigned to the fact that Flash gets to completely fuck him over.

Humiliated, his voice comes out as barely more than a murmur.

"What do you want me to do?"

Grinning, Flash leans forward, elbows balanced on his knees.

"Just tell her you can't be her partner anymore. I'll tell the same to Cindy."

So not only does he have the pleasure of disappointing MJ, but he also gets to leave Cindy without a partner.

Excellent, fucking excellent.

"Fine." His voice isn't even a whisper; just a drop in the ocean of voices that buzz through the library.

"One more question." Peter audibly groans.

"What?" He snaps.

"Who's Pool?"

"Get out of here."

-

"What's the matter Spider-Boy?" 

"Nothing." 

MJ slides her chin onto her arms from across the table, pouting her lips that she encapsulates a perfect reflection of Peter. They're supposed to working on a history project but he's finding it hard to concentrate, the tick of the clock ever present in his mind. Every glimpse he gets of Flash, parading chauvinistically across the other side of the room as he dictates over Ned, Peter's blinded by a hot white anger that seeps through his bones. MJ throws Ned a smile over her shoulder, who's rolling his eyes incessantly at Flash's nonsense from the other table. 

"Doesn't look like it." She counters.

Shrugging, he forces himself to look hard at his textbook, the lines blurring as he squints. He's been thinking a lot recently about why he hasn't told MJ yet. He'd told her about Spider-Man pretty soon after he'd told Ned. With the whole debacle of Washington, it would have been a matter of time before she'd made the connections herself. But this is just...different. 

MJ's not giving up however. Grabbing her eraser, she pulls back her wrist and launches it at his face. Instinctively, he snatches the object from inches before his face, scowling at her dramatically and throwing a careful glance either side of him for witnesses. 

"MJ!" He yelps, more loudly than anticipated. Mrs Abernathy frowns at him strictly, her tight lips disappearing all together and MJ stifles a snort. 

"Come on, talk to me Peter!" She laughs. Then, the corners of her lips falter slightly. "Did something happen? Did you run into Deadpool again?" 

Shaking his head profusely, MJ sighs and goes back to her text book. Biting his lip, Peter slides his phone from out of his pocket and clicks onto his email. At the sight of a fresh, unopened email, Peter immediately can't help but smile softly. Flicking the mail open, Peter devours up every word at the speed of lightning. 

_Baby-boy,_

_I thought you were supposed to be smart!! I would rather slam my face against a brick wall than suffer the indecency of deep dish pizza. Unless that would turn you on? :) This is very important, very very important. To be discussed later. Can't wait to see that sweet ass of yours. Water tower, 8' o' clock._

_Yours truly,_

_Pool._

Maybe today isn't so bad after all. 

-

"I've gotta admit, Spidey, this is good shit and I'm not just saying that because you're looking especially sensational today." 

"St-aaa-wp." Peter moans, turning his face away from Deadpool with a giggle, as if to hide the blush that there's no way he can see. Deadpool's lounging back against the spherical canister of the water tower, so that his suit twists tight over his toned form, a slice of deep dish pizza dangling from his hand. It's kind of awkward, because Pool has to unzip the suit from the front every time he wants to take a bite, turning his face away from Peter, but even the mere glimpse of skin has Peter buzzing with excitement. 

They've got into a habit of doing this now; Peter will go out on Patrol for a couple of hours, then meet Deadpool someplace with a beautiful view for a mid crime fighting snack. It's a wonderful moment of clarity, one removed from the complexities of his dual identity; just him, Pool and the city. 

Peering over his shoulder, Peter inhales slightly as he reaches for the zipper of his suit. He sometimes finds himself tracing the faces of his classmates, imagining them in Deadpool's red leather garnishings, conceiving the possibility that they know one another in his other life. Pool however, somehow seems to be in a world of his own, a member of species that can't be grounded to the solemn blandness of high school. 

Quipping his head quickly to the side, Deadpool cocks his head, feigning surprise. "No peeking Baby-Boy!" 

Huffing, Peter folds his arms, swinging his legs off the edge of the platform. Even now, he's letting Flash get to him, anxiety rooting him in his worries. 

"Baby-Boy..." Deadpool moans, fumbling on his feet at Peter's adverse reaction. "What's the matter? No wait let me guess! You climbed up a waterspout and got flushed out? No wait, for real this time... Iron-Dad took away your web shooters?" 

Despite him being only two years older than Peter, Deadpool in still insistent on reminding how young he is. He's practically a baby in Avengers standards. 

"I don't wanna talk about it." He gruffles but Pool won't let him get out of it, scooting his butt closer to Peter. He doesn't want to tell him anything about what Flash had said, or how deep the shit is that he's in. The last thing he wants it to scare Deadpool off, not wanting to risk his identity being exposed. 

"Alright." Deadpool shrugs kindly, lifting his shoulders, "But if there's ever anything, I'm a surprisingly good agony aunt." 

And in seconds, the mercenaries back is turned to him once again, shovelling Pizza down his throat as Peter wonders how the hell he's going to get out of this mess. 

 

 


	2. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Peter's relationship isn't the only one that's complicated.

**Pool,**

**Okay, I do need your help. I'm in serious need of your agony aunt wisdom. So, I think the time is coming that I swing out of the closet (literally and physically - that's where I keep the suit!) . Seems simple, right? Then why is it that it feels like the most horrifyingly terrifying thing in the world?**

**Jeez I can't even say it outloud. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get the words out.**

**Please bless me with your guidance!**

**Love, Spidey.**

-

_Spidey,_

_Dr. Deadpool at your service!_

_First of all, like seriously, good for you. May I ask what's brought this on? And I get you. This shit is next level difficult, even for the amazing spider-man! I ensure you though, you have nothing to worry about. Your aunt sounds awesome, I can't see how she wouldn't be cool about. And as for your friends, if they don't accept you 100% for you, then they don't deserve you._

_As for your speech impediment, I have a number of recommendations for a cure._

_1). Say it in spanish. For example: Yo, Spider-Man, soy el más gay de los gays! Everything sounds better in Spanish!_

_2). Put on a full scale musical performance. Spider-Man: The Musical!_

_3). Do it in your own time. Let the world wait. And make it fucking awesome when you do._

_Love, Pool. p.s love?? that's so gay ;)_

"Peter!" Peter jolts violently at the mention of his name, whipping up his head with a sharp snap. He'd been so engrossed in Deadpool's email that he'd completely zoomed out the training session that's meant to be taking place. Almost dropping his phone, he gives Tony an uneasy smile.

"Sorry." He's supposed to be improving his hand to hand combat, so he's been forced out of the Spider-Man suit and Tony's enlisted Natasha to give him a friendly ass kicking. Pulling at the hems of his sleeves, he pads onto the training matt and crouches into position.

Cracking her knuckles, Natasha cocks an eyebrow at him. "You okay buddy? You look a little distracted."

"No, no!" He shrugs, "I'm ready."

"Alright kid." Tony muses, pacing the perimeter of the room, "This is all about not hiding behind the suit. Nat, do your worst."

Steadying his breath, Peter throws his fist towards Natasha, with the best aim he can. As the fist sails towards her however, Natasha dodges, swinging her leg under Peter's so that he smacks to the floor with a heavy thud. Whacking his head against the floor, Peter groans, as Natasha's foot lands heavily on his chest.

Tony snorts, throwing his hands on his hips with a grin. "Wow Parker, that must be a record!"

As Natasha releases him, Peter rolls onto all fours. "Uhh. That wasn't fair!" Wow, he must be a lot more distracted than he thought.

"Nothing you wouldn't encounter on a mission." Tony quips. Peter scowls back at him.

"Fine." Peter grunts, letting the tension ooze out of him. "Let's go."

He ends up flooring Natasha this time; though not after she flips him onto his shoulders with a crack that leaves him aching painfully. Helping her up from the floor, Peter pants over to the wall, sliding his back against it's cool touch. He's stuck in a limbo that's somewhere between love-sick puppy and outright panic, neither of which are doing him any good.

Wandering over to him, Tony hands him a clean towel as Peter pulls his palm through his damp curls. At first Peter doesn't look at him, head hanging between his knees and only relents when Tony kicks at his trainers.

"You sure you okay Peter? You seem a little...tense."

"I'm fine." Peter snaps, immediately internally kicking himself for proving Tony's point. Tony however, isn't giving up.

"Did something happen at school?" He's in full on dad mode now, for his voice is tough and intolerant.

"Seriously, I'm fine...just some asshole, nothing I can't handle."

"You want me to speak to them?" It's Natasha speaking this time, tightening her fist as she does so.

"Somehow, I don't think that talk would involve much conversation." Tony snorts and Peter manages a laugh. As he chuckles, the soft click of a door opening sounds and in walks Steve, dressed in under armour and running shorts. As he comes to a halt at the edge of the matt, Tony rocks uncomfortably on his toes and Peter salutes him, earning a laugh and a kick in the side for Nat.

"Steve."

"Tony."

The sexual tension between those two is practically intoxicating. For as long as Peter's known them both, which now is over a year, the pair have exhibited the communicative skills of two adolescent teenage boys; each equally emotionally constipated and equally irritating. They're blatantly obsessed with each other, throwing longing pining glances whenever the other departs and flirting horrifically. As of yet however, this tension is yet to crack, instead loitering thickly and awkwardly around the Avengers Tower.

They should just make out, Peter thinks, although he doesn't want to watch that.

Puffing out his chest, Steve remarks plainly, "You didn't tell me you were training."

"Sorry Capsicle, I'll shoot you an email next time."

Steve shakes his head at the obvious jibe, rolling his eyes.

Focussing this time on Peter, he passes a kindly smile. "How'd that history report turn out, Peter?"

Cap had helped him out on a paper of World War Two a couple of weeks ago; something of particular help given that he'd forgotten to write it until the night before. He's super grateful, but right now, with both Tony and Steve's eyes on him, he feels like the child of a divorced married couple.

"Great, thank you. A+." He replies, enthusiastic enough to satisfy Steve but not enough to irritate Tony.

Nodding, Steve turns on his hip and moves purposely on his hip, leaving Tony to glance angrily at his shadow.

"You didn't have to thank him, Peter." Tony witters childishy.

"Maybe you just ought to talk to him instead." Peter comments forcefully. His words slither out with an anger he can't quite place, leaving him to bolt quickly from the room, phone gripped in his damp hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was very busy with exams! Enjoy


End file.
